Sephiroth's Revenge
by Strike-Raid
Summary: Chap.1 is up! Basically, Cloud tells Sora all about how he died (+ how him and Sephiroth crossed paths). My very 1st Fanfic, so please R&R (P.S. There are spoilers within it)
1. Prologue

Sephiroth's Revenge (Kingdom Hearts)  
  
Prologue:  
  
The Olympus Coliseum.a place where heroes come to compete for glory, and trophies. Most of the folks who compete there don't know what it means to be a true hero, no matter how strange and brave they are. But Sora, the one who was chosen to wield the Keyblade came along, by some crazy way (as Phil would say) has showing everybody what it meant to be a real hero. But hero or not, he was being put to the test at that very moment. He was fighting over for the Platinum Cup against maybe the most dangerous cold-blooded assassin he would ever see.that man was no more, no less than the legendary Sephiroth himself. Sora and Sephiroth were already in the midst of their huge battle against each other. Both men were exhausted, especially Sora, after being hit with 3 Sin Harvests, but somehow (thanks to the Second Chance ability + Elixirs) he was still standing.  
  
Sephiroth: Not bad kid.but this thing is just starting.  
  
Sora: Oh yeah? Them bring it on big guy!  
  
Sora, wielding the Oblivion Keyblade that he acquired on Hollow Bastion, would charge towards Sephiroth, trying to get a good blow in with his weapon, but Sephiroth was just ducking every single blow Sora sent at him. After ducking around for a bit, Sephiroth would finally decide to take action as he would teleport behind Sora, and slash his back from behind 3 times with his huge sword. Sora would scream in agony, as he felt his blood coming out from his back, as he would fall to his knees, looking like he's seen a ghost.  
  
Sephiroth: Time to finish this miserable brat!  
  
Sephiroth would them start to take flight with his one wing, until he was up high. He would raise both of his hands in the air, as a huge meteor came to formation above him, while medium sized-meteors circled around him. Some of the fans watched screamed to the top of their lungs, and they started to run away from the stadium, afraid that the meteor could possibly kill them all. While that, Sora was slowly standing up once again, as he would get himself onto a fight position, not wanting to give this fight up.  
  
Sora *thinking*: Kairi.Riku.I cannot lose right now, my friends are counting on me! For them.I CANNOT LOSE!  
  
Sephiroth: TIME TO DIE KID!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The medium-sized meteors would roll around going towards Sora, but he was able to duck all of them. With that, Sephiroth released the huge meteor at a tremendous speed, but just when it looked like Sora would be hit.it was stopped by Sora, as he was wielding the Keyblade up high, pointing it at the meteor with all of his strength. Sora would fall down to knees, using the Keyblade for balance, and as soon as Sephiroth that, he was more than ready to kill him.  
  
Sephiroth: SIN HARVEST!!!!!!!  
  
A rainbow would form around Sephiroth's head, but just as that happened; Sora was back onto his feet, Keyblade grasped into right hand:  
  
Sora: STRIKE RAID!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora would throw the Keyblade in a boomerang matter, and hit Sephiroth, interrupting the Sin Harvest. Just as the Keyblade came back to Sora's hand, he would run towards Sephiroth as fast as his battered and tired legs could carry him, and with "Sonic Blade" (ability that he learned from Cloud Strife), he would rush towards Sephiroth, and put the Keyblade right through Sephiroth's heart at the killer himself looked in shock, both of his cold green eyes wide opened, as blood started to come from his mouth. He looked like he's seen a million ghosts instead of just one. The One- Winged Angel himself, the man who "killed" an entire place to prove he was the best among them all.he couldn't believe he lost to a boy and the weirdest weapon he's ever seen.  
  
Sephiroth: How? Ho.how.could.a miser.a miserable.brat.def.URGH!!!!!  
  
Sora would take the Keyblade off Sephiroth's heart, as Sora would hit the hard floor. Phil, Hercules, Donald, and Goofy would run towards the arena to check the situation out, and while that, Sephiroth's wound would be covered with a blue light, as he was being taken up to heavens. With that, his body would simply disappear just as strangely as it came.  
  
Donald: Sora.are you ok?  
  
Sora: I had better days.  
  
Goofy: Gawrsh, what should we do?  
  
While Donald and Goofy would be thinking about a way to bring Sora back to full strength, Hercules was examining Sora's clothes, until he finally found a Megalixir in one Sora's pockets.  
  
Hercules: Here, drink this.  
  
Sora would slowly drink the whole bottle, and 5 seconds afterwards, he would start feeling better, and his cuts, and bruises were all gone. But he was still quite tired after a big time fight like that one.  
  
Donald: Why didn't I think about that?  
  
Goofy: Let's see, probably because you were interrupting me all the time I was trying to come up with an idea.  
  
Donald: Whatever, like if you ever thought of THAT!  
  
Phil would them be seen carrying a huge silver trophy, walking down slowly (surely because he didn't want the trophy to fall down and get a scratch, you know.) with it, until he reached the middle of the arena, where the others were:  
  
Phil: All right kid! You defeated maybe one of the toughest opponents this place has ever seen. Congratulations Sora, this is yours!  
  
Phil would them hand the title to Sora, as he would slowly get up and raise the cup in the air, shouting, "We're the champs". The crowd who came back after hearing both Sora and Sephiroth fell down to the floor were in their feet, giving Sora a standing ovation for an incredible win.  
  
Phil: So Herc.what do you think of this kid?  
  
Hercules: I think he's already discovered it. Phil, Sora wouldn't have defeated that guy without something inside of him giving him the strength he needed. Phil.I would like to say that Sora.is our newest hero!  
  
Phil would just be looking as Sora, Donald, and Goofy were celebrating in the middle of the arena, as the crowd was louder than ever for the three of them. But them, on one of the corners of the arena, Cloud would be looking at the whole celebration. He was not worried about Sora or the others; he was more worried about himself and the person he was looking for.  
  
Cloud: Sephiroth.This time, I'm not letting you escape that easily.  
  
Cloud would start leaving the arena, while Sora and the others were more worried about celebrating. None of them, except Cloud had any idea who Sephiroth really was. He was the man who was responsible for Cloud's Buster Sword to be wrapped and basically in pieces, he was the man who sent Cloud straight to hell. And if Cloud didn't find the person he was looking for.hell would come and try once again to take him away. Somehow he had to find the confidence on his skills he had in the past to fight Sephiroth, and get himself some payback. But the problem now was.where the hell was Sephiroth?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - In the Lair of the Heartless 


	2. Flashback from the Past

Sephiroth's Revenge (Kingdom Hearts)  
  
Chapter 1 - Flashback from the Past  
  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy would be walking down their ways towards the exit of the Olympus Coliseum as they were talking to each other.  
  
Goofy: Sora, that was one great battle over there.to tell ya the truth, we were thinking you would have died after being hit by that 3rd Sin Whatever- the-name-is.  
  
Donald: It's Sin Harvest Goofy, and he's right. We were worried about you Sora.  
  
Sora: I'll be alright Donald, no need to worry about me. Now I'd say we go on to the End of the World.  
  
Donald: I agree, we must defeat Ansen and the Heartless as soon as we can, or otherwise.  
  
Goofy: GAWRSH DONALD, DON'T IMAGINE STUFF LIKE THAT! We are going to defeat them, and to bring the worlds back to its places.  
  
Sora: Ok them guys.let's go!  
  
The three of them would reach the main door to get out of that world, as their Gummi Ship was parked in behind those doors, but just as soon as Sora was about to open them, a familiar voice was heard, as Cloud Strife would be running as fast as he could, trying to catch up with Sora and the others:  
  
Cloud: WAIT!  
  
Sora *turning around*: Huh?  
  
Donald and Goofy *turning around as well*: Huh?  
  
Cloud: Wait guys.  
  
Goofy: Hiya Cloud!  
  
Sora: Hey! What's the matter?  
  
Cloud: Sora, we need to talk.in private. It's important!  
  
Sora: Ok.guys, can you wait here for a second?  
  
Donald: Sure.  
  
Cloud would them walk over to one of the corners on the main area, with Sora following him. He would finally sit down onto the floor, as Sora did the same:  
  
Sora: What's up?  
  
Cloud: Sora, do you have any idea of who faced you for that Platinum Title?  
  
Sora: To tell ya the truth.no!  
  
Cloud: That's what I thought! You see, that.that.killer you faced was simply one of the reasons that I decided to ally myself with Hades.  
  
Sora: I'm listening.  
  
Cloud: It all started a few years ago at Hollow Bastion.  
  
Cloud's mind would them start to picture a gigantic battlefield (exactly like the one on the Olympus Coliseum, just different colors to it), with the castle being seen to its easy, as the sunshine shined its bright onto 2 people that were down there, and the audience that was watching it. He would them imagine Sephiroth, holding up his Masamune sword onto his right hand, and he would imagine himself back them, with his Buster Sword (completely intact) in both hands, as the crowd was on its feet. A person who was sitting in a throne, on possibly the seat with the most capability of seeing everything, with a shining golden crown over his head, and the most beautiful robes you could ever image would stand up, as the crowd quieted down to let him speak:  
  
King: THEM IT'S SET.THE 2 FINALISTS OF OUR TOURNAMENT, CLOUD STRIFE AND SEPHIROTH WILL FIGHT UNTIL DEATH FOR THE TITLE OF "GOD"! AND REMEMBER, YOU CAN GIVE UP AT ANY TIME, THERE WILL BE NO SUMMONS ALLOWED, AND THE MOST IMPORTANT RULE OF THEM ALL.THIS IS JUST A GAME. SO GO AHEAD, HAVE FUN, AND LET THE BEST WIN!  
  
The crowd would erupt onto their feet as the King finished his speech.  
  
Cloud *talking about it*: Ansen was our King at that time, and there was this tournament they were running. Sephiroth and I were the finalists, the best fighters in the whole kingdom. Everyone was there, even my best friends above all.Squall, Cid, Yuffie, and the person that I miss so much in this entire universe.my beloved Aerith!  
  
Sora: WAIT A MINUTE! *hits self on head* I know these guys; they're on Hollow Bastion right now.  
  
Cloud *surprised*: WHAT? Sora, are you serious about this?  
  
Sora: Yes! They're trying to find ways to beat the Heartless.  
  
Cloud: I see.anyways, back to the story. Sephiroth and I were going up on a brutal battle, beating the holy living hell out of each other, and we did not care at all. Aerith and the others were watching me, as they cheered me on, not giving up on the hope that I was going to be victorious. But them.lightning struck as fast as I could even see it.  
  
Cloud's mind would get back to the memory of that day, as Sephiroth and himself were both going on a sword fight, with Sephiroth on the defensive, as Cloud kept on attacking and attacking with the Buster Sword, but slash after slash, Sephiroth looked confident, as he would dodge one of Cloud's slashes, and quickly disappear into thin air, slashing across Cloud's back, as a loud yell would be coming out of Cloud's lungs. Aerith placed her hand onto her mouth in shock, as Squall and Yuffie were as surprised as ever. Sephiroth would disappear again, just to be seen 15ft above the fallen Cloud!  
  
Sephiroth: Sin Harvest!  
  
But just as Sephiroth spoke the name of his best move outloud, Aerith would quickly stand up from her chair, in time enough to scream:  
  
Aerith: WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth would somehow hear the scream, and look around, until he finally saw Aerith on her feet from far away. His face would smirk, as he looked in between the fallen Cloud and Aerith, as the rainbow that prepares Sin Harvest was already above his head. Sephiroth would open up his black wing, and float towards where Aerith and the others were. Squall and Yuffie would see him coming, as Squall pulled his Gunblade out.  
  
Squall: He's coming! Yuffie, Aerith.RUN!  
  
Squall would put his Gunblade in front of his body, in a fighting stance as Sephiroth still approached them. Yuffie was trying to push Aerith to come with her, but she was still on her feet like a rock facing a missile rocket coming at it. Sephiroth would finally stop on his way, as he was 3 feet away from Squall and the others.  
  
Sephiroth: Enjoy your stay in the Promised Land fools!  
  
But just as Sephiroth was about to finally use Sin Harvest, Cloud Strife would be running down the arena as fast as he could with his Buster Sword grasped onto his right hand. His eyes with total determination in them, he was not letting Sephiroth even touch a finger on his friends, and Aerith!  
  
Cloud: AERITHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The footsteps would become louder and louder, as Strife would jump onto the air, Buster Sword ready to strike, as Sephiroth looked at his opponent from above, and simply pitied him, as a disgusting piece of garbage.  
  
Sephiroth: So you still haven't learned.very well!  
  
With that, Sephiroth finally released the Sin Harvest attack on Cloud. It would be a direct hit, as Cloud felt his body not functioning, his screams taking over his body because of the pain. Aerith and the others looked shocked, as Cloud was still in mid-air, screaming to the top of his lungs. With that, he finally started falling down slowly, but Sephiroth wasn't through yet.he went in the direction of Cloud, as he raised the Masamune in the air, and started to slash away on the already weak Cloud. Blood would coming out of everywhere, as Aerith was now in tears, covering her eyes, as Squall and Yuffie could do nothing, but look at the carnage. Sephiroth would finally send his final slash, which would slash Cloud's chest open, as more blood came out of him. With that.Cloud would finally fall down to the mat, as dead as doornail.  
  
Cloud: I knew that after that last hit that I died!  
  
Sora: So that's what happened.that's why you have been here!  
  
Cloud: What do you mean?  
  
Sora: I may not know you very well, but I can see it now.it all makes sense. It makes sense in why you went to Hades and joined him. You still haven't found that light you need to guide you.  
  
Cloud: But I don't understand.before I died, I had something that drove me into getting out there, and doing my best, but now.I'm not confident enough about my skills, I don't know if I can look at Aerith's face ever again, after dying in front of her eyes.and not be able to do anything about it!  
  
Sora: DON'T SAY THAT!!!!!!  
  
Sora would get up from his seat, with a look of anger towards Cloud.  
  
Sora: Just because you don't THINK you have the light deep down inside of you.IT DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE TO GIVE IN TO YOUR OWN FEARS! I understand what you went through.but there's still a light inside of you, you like it or not. Cloud; don't give in to the darkness now, especially with Aerith in some kind of crazy hope that you will come back. No matter what happens, have confidence on yourself, and find the light you need. When you do.you'll be ready!  
  
Cloud would just stare at Sora for a second, before hugging him like a brother, tears of joy running down his eyes. Sora wouldn't know what to do for a second, but he would understand what Cloud was going through, and he would embrace Cloud as well.  
  
Cloud *sobbing*: Tha.thank.thank you Sora! Thank you.  
  
Sora: Anytime!  
  
Sora would finally let go of Cloud, as he looked back at Donald and Goofy shouting him to come already. Cloud would say goodbye to Sora, and start to walk back towards the arena, as Sora went his way towards where Donald and Goofy were. The 3 of them would open up the doors that gave access to where the Gummi Ships were parked at, as Donald would give a quick look at Sora:  
  
Donald: Well.what was that all about?  
  
Sora: I'll explain it on the way to Hollow Bastion.long story!  
  
The 3 of them would them get into their Gummi Ships, and simply head away towards Hollow Bastion. Cloud would be now on the top roof of the Coliseum, staring at the stars above, wondering what future had planned for him.  
  
Cloud: No matter what now, I'll find that light.and them.I'll possibly see you again, my dear.Aerith! 


End file.
